Until I Say So
by tmntyyh
Summary: After Omega's attack, Reeve searches for Vincent right away, and upon finding him, he's determined to nurse the ex-Turk back to health, and he won't let the man be until he think he's well enough. What could go wrong? Rated fer the usual. Warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Until I Say So.

Disclaimer: Ya've no idea how tired I am of sayin' this: I OWN NOTHIN'!

Setting: End of DoC to whenever I decide ta end it... dunno when that'll be. I'll base it on reviews!

Summary: After Omega's attack, Reeve searches for Vincent right away, and upon finding him, he's determined to nurse the ex-Turk back to health, and he won't let the man be until he think he's well enough. What could go wrong? Rated fer the usual. Warnings inside.

Warnings: Hmm...le's see...Will definitely be swearing, gays, slash, yaoi, boyxboy, whatever then hell ya wanna call it, uhh, my grammar, OOC-ness, smokin', fuckin', an' whatever the hell I can think of. If ya'll have any idea, feel free ta share, I'll prob'ly use 'em.

Dedicated to **limpet666**, who wanted a ReeveVince fic.

**Chapter One  
**

Reeve's breath died in his throat as he watched a red light streak through the sky. He knew it was Vincent, and without waiting for the rest of Avalanche to move, he sprinted off in the direction of the falling light, hoping to find the pale gunner and savior of the planet in one piece. Running as fast as he could, he stumbled over fallen debris when he did not look where he was going.

Reeve continued to run, pausing once a glint of silver caught his attention. He could hear his heart beating in his ears as he reached for the metal with shaking fingers. Picking up the Cerberus charm, his breath hitched in his throat. He clutched the small charm close his heart before looking around, knowing that the ex-Turk had to be around the area in order for his charm to be so close.

He quickly ran off in one direction, praying that it would lead him to Vincent. Reeve continued to sprint, moving at a slower pace as he called out for his friend. After a while of doing this, he paused, seeing something move out of the corner of his eye. He stood completely still, hoping that it was not a creature on the prowl, knowing that he had no way to protect himself.

"V-Vincent?" Reeve called out, hoping against all odds that the gunman was the source of the movement. A low growl caught his attention, sounding closer than the dark moving figure was the last he saw of it.

Biting his bottom lip, Reeve slowly turned around, facing the moving figure. Upon seeing it, he froze, his body becoming still as his eyes widened.

"Vincent!" Reeve called out, looking at the torn body that was struggling to walk towards him. Getting the feeling back into his legs, he ran towards the ex-Turk, tripping over slabs of concrete and steel. Once he was close enough to the gunner, Reeve wrapped his arms around him tightly, feeling tears prickling at his eyes as he sobbed against the ex-Turk. "Oh, God, Vincent," he nearly cried, his body trembling almost as much as the man in question's was.

"A-are you all right?" he asked, pulling back to look at the brunette. Carefully looking at him, Reeve felt his heart stop all over again. "Oh, no..." he sighed, feeling his eyes well up even more. "You need to get to a hospital."

"...No," Vincent muttered his voice sounding softer as he swayed gently, Reeve's hands keeping him upright. He coughed harshly, dropping to his knees, and sending the other man into a panic.

"I-I don't know what to do!" Reeve cried out, tears barely being held back as he watched the cut up chest heave, blood speckling full lips as it trickled down his chin. He reached down and wrapped his arms around the gunner, rubbing his back as the coughing died down. "...Feeling better?" Getting no response, he looked at Vincent's face, noticing how the pale skin was drenched in blood, deep cuts on his scalp and a vicious one on his temple. The gunman's eyes were closed and he slumped into Reeve's arms.

He frowned as he looked at the deep cuts and singes along his body, knowing that he would need some medical attention. He carefully lowered the thin, tall man to the ground, slow enough so any injuries would not be worsened. Once he was lying down, Reeve carefully began to undo the buttons on his cloak, openeing the red material and revealing the blood-covered face of is friend.

Feeling in even more of a panic, he ran his fingers down the ex-Turk's chest, not yet ready to face the damage underneath his shirt. His breath hitched once he felt his fingers dip into the pale man's chest, noticing how he moaned softly and twitched. Then Reeve truly began to panic, knowing that he would have to have some ribs set into place so they would heal properly.

Quickly, he searched his pockets for his cell phone, nearly dropping it once it was pulled out of his pocket. he quickly dialed Reno's number, listening to the ringing while he stared at Vincent's face.

"Yes, Reno? Oh, thank God! Listen, I need a helicopter at my current location as quick as possible. ...Track my cell phone! This is an emergency! Hurry over here, please! ...Thank you!"

Ending that call, Reeve then dialed Cloud, letting him know of the current situation before hanging up; he would let their leader deal with the rest of the group as he waited for Reno to arrive. During his wait, Reeve turned towards Vincent, frowning as he was nearly brought to tears once more. He swallowed dryly before running his hand over the ex-Turk's cheek. Hearing a helicopter in the distance, he quickly redid the front to his clock and stood up straight, waving to get Reno's attention as he looked for the helicopter.

All of his hope was riding on getting Vincent to his home.

**End of Chapter Thirty Three  
**

Review for the next chapter. Lemme know what ya thought, too. My usual policy of deletion still stands. Bit of a teaser, Next one'll be longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Until I Say So.

Disclaimer: Ya've no idea how tired I am of sayin' this: I OWN NOTHIN'!

Setting: End of DoC to whenever I decide ta end it... dunno when that'll be. I'll base it on reviews!

Summary: After Omega's attack, Reeve searches for Vincent right away, and upon finding him, he's determined to nurse the ex-Turk back to health, and he won't let the man be until he think he's well enough. What could go wrong? Rated fer the usual. Warnings inside.

Warnings: Hmm...le's see...Will definitely be swearing, gays, slash, yaoi, boyxboy, whatever then hell ya wanna call it, uhh, my grammar, OOC-ness, smokin', fuckin', an' whatever the hell I can think of. If ya'll have any idea, feel free ta share, I'll prob'ly use 'em.

Dedicated to **limpet666**, who wanted a ReeveVince fic.

**Chapter Two  
**

Vincent groaned as he slowly regained consciousness, pain throbbing throughout his entire body as his eyes fluttered open. He groaned softly, his throat feeling to tight to do much else. Staring up at the ceiling, the gunner paused, wondering how he had gotten indoors when the last thing he could remember was climbing out of the rubble left in the wake of the Omega crisis. He attempted to turn his head, to look at the side of the room, which would hopefully help him determine where he was. A burning pain spread through his neck and back, making him freeze, eyes clenching shut as a painful moan slipped from his lips. His fingers twitched sporadically as his nerves protested.

"Vincent?" a soft voice asked, entering the room. Not bothering to turn his head, the gunner moaned pitifully, unable to place the voice he had heard. "W-would you like some pain medicine?" Unable to think of how to respond, the pale man tried to lift his hand to make a signal to the person, just to groan in pain when his body rejected the movement. "I-I-I'll get you some."

The person quickly left him alone, letting Vincent stare at the ceiling in pain as his hazy mind tried to place the voice to someone that he knew. He tried to recall the names of the people he was in recent contact with, trying to place the voice with the ones that he could remember. He paused, realizing that the voice was thick, possibly due to crying. Puzzled, the gunslinger decided to wait until he saw the person, or at the very least he would wait until the person's voice was a bit clearer.

"I have some pain medicine, Vincent. ...Do you think you could swallow it?" the voice returned, leaving the brunette with a question that he was trying to think of the answer to, yet alone trying to figure out how he would reply after coming up with an answer. He paused, deciding that it was worth a shot and opened his mouth, not trusting his body to move at all. A strangled, soft sound emanated from his throat annoying the broken man and unknowingly upsetting the other man even more. "I...I'll try to feed you some water at the same time, okay? ...Umm...if yes, blink once, twice for no, all right?"

Knowing that this method he could use, the brunette blinked once, making sure to be obvious about it. A figure leaned into his line of sight, which ended up upsetting Vincent even more than it should have. Looking at the blurred figure made the gunman feel even more helpless. All main features to the man had been blurred, leaving him with just the skin tone, dark hair, and the color blue.

As the figure gently slipped the medication into his mouth, Vincent was trying to think of anyone he could connect the color with. While his fuzzy mind began to cycle through the people he knew, a warm hand slid under his neck, slowly and carefully rose him a few inches off of the bed. The pain resurfaced with a vengeance, making the gunner groan and the other man apologize before telling him that he was going to give him the water. When the cold water trickled into his mouth, the pale, beaten man realized ust how hot he felt, the cold water chilling his mouth and freezing his teeth.

"Can you swallow it all right?" the voice asked. Vincent blinked once as he did so, feeling the cold water travel through his body, making him shiver and then groan in pain. "Sorry." Hearing this, the gunman blinked twice, which seemed to confuse the other man. "No? ...No to what?"

After drinking the cold water, Vincent thought that he might at least try to speak, unable to think of another way to communicate with the man. "You...sh-should not...be...s-sorry," the ex-Turk rasped, hearing the other man gasp in shock.

"V-Vincent!"

"Y-Yes?"

"I-I..." the man struggled to think of what to say, and that was when the pale man remembered the face to which the color belonged. "I just...I don't..."

"It is...all right...Reeve," Vincent said softly, his voice hoarse.

"But it's not!" Reeve replied, sounding as if he was close to tears. "You're not..."

"I...will be fine..."

"But-"

"No."

"...No?"

"No...doubts, Reeve. ...I will...be fine."

"A-all right. No more doubting," he said this in such a way that Vincent could tell that he was smiling although his tone led to believe that he was going to cry. "...Vincent?"

"Yes?"

"I'll take care of you, okay? I promise."

"...R-Reeve..."

"No. I _am _going to take care of you, Vincent," the man vowed, smiling. "...The others will be arriving in the next few days; Cid's flying them over. Is that all right?"

"Yuffie..." Vincent muttered, frowning slightly.

"Oh," Reeve said, chuckling. "Don't worry, we'll keep her from hugging you to death."

"You have...my thanks," Vincent rasped, smiling while Reeve continued to chuckle.

"It's good to see you awake, my friend!"

"...I have...a question..."

"Sure."

"How...did I..."

"Get here?"

"...Yes."

"Well, what's the last thing you remember?" reeve asked, wondering if he would like the reply.

"...Hmm... ... ...Climbing out...of rubble..."

"Okay," he answered, glad that there was not too much memory loss. "Well, I don't really know how long you were out of the rubble, but we saw you falling out of the sky in a streak of red light," Reeve said, looking Vincent in his slightly unfocused, red eyes. "Almost immediately after I saw that, I started running towards where you were falling; the rest of Avalanche decided to split up to look for you. Umm...after running for awhile, you found me...scared me actually. Well...then I called Reno, and after listening to him talk for a few hours, I was able to get you to my bed. So I bandaged you up, and started making some dinner. Would you like some to eat?"

"...I...don't know..."

"I made some soup, so it shouldn't be too hard for you."

"All right," Vincent said, making Reeve smile widely.

"Great! I'll go serve you a bowl, and then we can relax before going to bed. ...Is that all right?" the other man

"Fine...with me."

"All right, I'll be back in a few minutes."

With that said, reeve quickly left the room, leaving Vincent alone with his thoughts. Almost immediately, the gunner began think about the arrival of the rest of his teammates. He knew that as soon as they arrived, there would be no more silence for his thoughts, especially when Yuffie arrived. Though, he wondered that if they all came to visit him, what would Cloud and Tifa have done with Marlene and Denzel? He knew that they were too responsible to leave the small children alone in the closed bar even for a few hours, but they would not bring them all the way to see him when wounded.

He gave up on these thoughts as he heard Reeve enter the room again. Looking out of the corner of his eyes, Vincent saw an object that was a bright purple in color. Seeing this, he wondered if reeve had anything dark in color, instead of the bright blue that he wore or the purple of his bowls.

"Hey, Vincent," Reeve greeted, sitting down in a chair that was next to the bed. "I hope you're all right with tomato soup; I thought chicken might be pushing it..."

"It is... all right," the gunner replied, before pausing. "...Reeve?"

"Yeah?"

"...How...am I...supposed to...eat it?"

**End of Chapter Two  
**

Review for the next chapter.

Thanks for reviewing:

**Mannariel**: -_Laughs_-Not really a cheap ploy if I actually do it (I've deleted stories before). -_Grins meekly_-Yeah, I do that every once in a while (better than accidentally writing 'tit' in a fic 'stead of 'it'). Can't spell ta save my life (misspelled ma own name 'fore...that was sad). See ya, sweetie!

**misumisu84**: 'Likeable'? -_Grins_-I'll take that! -_Snickers_-I thought that, too! -_Smiles_-Well, they'd jus' take up space, so I get rid of 'em.

**Favrite of Chaos**: -_Laughs_-Shit, forgot ta change that... Oops? As ya can tell, I use the same template fer my fics, an' I forgot ta fix that. Oh well! -_Grins_-If I actually felt like fixin' it, I _prob'ly _would, but 'm _**far **_too lazy fer that!

**limpet666**: -_Smiles_-Aww, he lived, though! -_Snickers_-True! Vince's a hot, hot piece of action. All right, I ain't deletin' it, so no worries, sweetheart.

**yumie-darkness123**: -_Laughs_-True!

**Magical Mary**: Thanks! Here ya go.

**carefreecat**: Thanks! Here ya go, sweetie.

**EvilBlanket**: Aww, thanks, sweetheart! Here's more fer ya.


End file.
